Power Rangers Orbit Storm
by Relena78
Summary: Read and find out! ;D


Power Rangers Orbit Storm!  
Episode One: The Chosen Ones  
  
In the past, something terrible ..happened  
  
"Why must you ruin Lothor's plans? You stupid so called Power Rangers....dared a challenge with me, hmm? Well, I don't think you knew where your coming from." A girl unseen by the shadows of her cloak shouted to the Power Rangers below.  
  
"I think you don't even know what power we have!" Blake, the Navy Thunder Ranger, shouted back in a reply.  
"Foolish ..your just foolish. You tried all of your weapons...you are weak..there is nothing else you can do but just cry like babies."   
"We're not going to be crying! You'll be the one whose going to cry!" Shane, the Red Wind Ranger started to speak up.   
"Look at you guys! You are struggling to even get up! I would kill you on the spot..but I'll spare your life...for the sake of my sister." The mysterious girl looked over to Dustin, the Yellow Wind Ranger, before looking at all of them.  
"But your not going away that easy.."  
"Aw,man." Dustin groaned.  
" I will banish you from the mortal world as mere twelve year olds to the Place Of Unknown..and you will stay there for the rest of your life. Unless..someone finds you, which I doubt."  
"What?! No way, you can not be doing this!" Tori, the Blue Wind Ranger, almost screamed.  
"So long...Power Rangers.." Without another word, the mysterious girl waved her deathscythe sideways, before raising it out to them. " I call upon the power of the planets..to transport these people as young twelve year olds to the Place Of Unknown! HAAAAHHH!" The deathscythe glowed, hitting the ground with a boom. A large portal opened on the ground as all the rangers were sucked in. The portal closed.  
"Sister, what have you done? My Dustin is gone...and I will never see him again!" A girl at the age of sixteen spoke behind her sister.  
"He'll be back..once I reborn myself." The sister replied.  
"No..please don't! What about your best friends..Ryan and Gerard?"  
"Don't worry, they will be reborn..you too. My power has come to a finish..follow me dear sister."   
"Yes sister"  
And they both went into the darkness.  
  
In the year 2004. ( Mun Note: Even though the past took in 2003. The mysterious girl was reborned and grew up really fast in over a year. Fast foward timing ok? ok.)  
  
"Aw man I'm totally wiped!" A boy with spiked hair and brown eyes spoke with tiredness written all over his face.  
"Yeah..me too." Another boy said to him. He had smooth black hair and blue eyes.  
"Skating can be really tough Gerard.." The boy with spiked hair said.  
"Yeah, Ryan ..really hard." Gerard replied.  
"Hey! Lets go check on Liz..I heard she's in a competetion for some sort of sport.."  
"You don't even know what the sport is?.."   
"Well, she never really told us."  
"Okay, well...do you know where she is right now?" Gerard questioned.  
" I think she's at Storm Chargers....lets go!" Ryan and Gerard both skated over to Storm Chargers, picking up their boards before entering in.  
"Hey ...where did Kel go?" Ryan looked around.  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Gerard got no reply to his questions.  
Then, there were cheering coming from outside.  
"Huh?" They turned around to the door seeing Liz with a gold trophy in her hands.  
"Ohhh man, we missed it!" Ryan almost wanted to smack his forehead.  
"...Is she going to yell?"   
"Probably, Gerard! Duck behind the counter!" But they didn't have enough time for then Liz came through the door.   
"Ryan! Gerard! I won! I won the Surfing contest! I'm so excited! I wish you guys could've been there..but I know you've been praticing for your Skate Finals..and I really don't mind.." And she hugged them both.  
"Woo..That's great! Congrats!" Ryan patted her back.  
"Yeah! Sweet!" Gerard was happy for her.   
"Hey..you thought I was going to cream you both..weren't you?"  
" Well..." Gerard looked over to Ryan, who just shrugged.  
Liz just laughed, but then a grim face came over her.  
"Ugh! I forgot..we have to clean the Junkyard..to you know..earn extra money."  
"Awwww man!" Ryan and Gerard both said in unison.   
They all headed to Old Pete's Junkyard. It had the odor that made you want to puke and it was filled with smoke.  
They all coughed and hacked once and a while until they noticed something.  
"Hey..why are the fog all multicolored now?" Liz questioned.  
"Red..yellow ...blue..weird." The gang kept looking at the colored smoke until they saw something that will change their lives forever.  
"Uh..guys...look below." Liz saw the most wonderful drawing. There were three planets. Mars was a bit ahead followed by Mercury and Earth.  
"Woah..." Ryan said before the ground started to shake.  
"What's..what's going on?" But before anyone could answer, seven holographic figures appeared before them...  
"Ah, the chosen ones."   
On The Next Episode of Power Rangers Orbit Storm The Chosen Ones are revealed! A new evil is surrrounding! Lots of kicking butt to come! See ya :D 


End file.
